


The Achievement Hunters

by frankieroed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternative Universe - Metal Band, M/M, ah as a band, im sorry i had to do this, michael screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieroed/pseuds/frankieroed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal Band Au; Michael is the new lead singer/screamer for metal band: The Achievement Hunters.  He finds himself falling for the attractive bassist but what he doesn't know is that said bassist feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS PROBABLY SHITTY AF BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A METAL BAND AU. Apologies for any errors, this wasn’t beta’d by my proper beta as she wasn’t available. Also, the song/lyrics used in this are my own original pieces of work, please don’t use them. You can make up your own tune for it, I can’t really show you how it goes, so yeah <3

Michael’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, almost as loud as the bass of the band playing in front of him. He looked over to the crowd from where he was standing at the side of the stage, eyes widening when he realized how many people were actually there. 

He ducked back, running a hand through his curls and looking down at his attire, wondering if it would be suitable. He had settled on a slightly ripped singlet and skinny jeans after assessing Gavin, the bassist’s, leather vests with a black singlet and loose jeans, Ray, the drummer’s, wife-beater with some form of army pants, Ryan, the lead guitarist’s, jean vests on his shirtless chest with tight jeans and, finally, Jack, the rhythm guitarist’s, use of some other band shirt along with, of course, skinny jeans. He had put on a single black leather glove on his right hand, worried that he might sweat so hard the mic would slip right out of his hand. 

He watched the band currently playing begin to play their last song as he battled the butterflies in his stomach. Michael wouldn’t of been so nervous if he was still doing his solo act, but the fact that this was his first live gig as the new singer/screamer with The Achievement Hunters added to the nerves. He already had memorized the set list thanks to their manager, but he still worried. What if he forgot the words halfway through. He couldn’t stop himself envisioning the torture the fans would give him, stuff like ‘we want Geoff back!’ and ‘who’s this fucking twat?we want Geoff!’ the thing was that Geoff had left the band for a reason, his wife was pregnant with their first child and he wanted to be here for her. Most fans were okay with that, but there’s always a few that aren’t quite as accepting. 

Michael was pulled out of his thought induced trance by Ray running up to pat his shoulder. Michael jerked sideways, looking at Ray like he was insane.  
“Jesus Christ Ray!” Michael gasped, holding his chest.

“Sorry dude, just wanted to wish you luck.” Ray laughed. “Also, try not to get sucked into the moshpit.” He gestured towards the front of the crowd with a drumstick. Currently, there was a girl being thrown into the air repeatedly, in time to the music. Michael chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. This isn’t my first time playing live man.” Ray shook his head with a small smile.

“No, but it’s your first time playing with us.” With that he ran towards the back of the stage where he went on in a minute. The Grumps, the band currently playing if Michael was correct, finished up their set.

“Thank you guys for coming out tonight, you’ve been a fantastic fucking crowd and we’ll see you next time!” Arin yelled into the mic before running off the stage, followed by the rest of the group.They ran past Michael, patting his back and wishing him good luck. He mumbled thanks to all of them, looking down to his feet and letting nerves get the better of him.  
Before he could think, there was a loud roaring cheer from the crowd, taking him aback slightly. He looked out to see Ray he taken his place behind the drums, waving to everyone but still looking slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.  
Next followed Jack and Ryan, running out from where Michael was standing causing an equally loud uproar from the crowd. Ryan gave a wave and wink to the crowd and Michael swore he could see a few girls physically swoon at this. Finally, Gavin ran out, his bass swinging freely at his side.  
Honestly, Michael thought Gavin was amazing. The fact that someone could be so immensely talented on the bass but still so incredibly stupid did something to Michael. It made his heart beat faster every time Gavin smiled or laughed. It made him dizzy every time Gavin’s skin made contact with his. Damn, he was crushing on Gavin and his dumb face and dumb personality. The only problem here was that gavin was very much straight and would never go for a mediocre bisexual asshole. Michael sighed slightly, watching Gavin blow kisses to the crowd.  
All of a sudden, the drums started. It started slow, a simple beat like they had rehearsed. It was Michael’s cue. He was handed a mic and slightly pushed out. He swallowed the bile that had risen to his throat and let his feet take him out. What he wasn’t expecting when he got out was the sounds of screaming to fill his ears once he walked into view of the damn near 800 people at the festival. They liked him? Michael decided to just shake away any doubts he had and sing his heart out on the stage.  
“HOW ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOIN’ TODAY?” Michael yelled into the microphone, causing more hollering from the crowd. He smirked and brought the mic back to his lips. “THIS FIRST SONG IS A NEW ONE I LIKE TO CALL ‘EMPTY SILENCE, EMPTY WORDS.’”  
Despite this being a brand new song, the crowd still cheered, people taking out their phones to record the performance. The bass guitar kicked in first, the fast pace of the song already set as Ryan and Jack begin their bit. Michael took a deep breath and began to sing along to the song that he had etched into his mind.

There’s a whole new world up my sleeve  
But it’s not there for you to see  
Please don’t tell me what you heard  
Empty silence, empty words…

He dragged out the final sentence before the drums kicked in and he began to headbang, watching with delight as the crowd jumped and sang along. He prepared himself for the next bit, knowing he couldn’t fuck this up.

You haven’t seen the last of me yet  
Death is just an emotion, a reason to bet  
So darlin’, prep yourself for watery eyes  
I could never see you dead so I would rather die

He screamed and growled all his energy into the mic cupped to his mouth, hoping he was performing up to standard. Sneakily he stole a quick glance at Gavin, nearly fainting when he did. His mouth was slightly hanging open in concentration, his fingers working magic on the strings, sweat dripping down his perfectly toned skin.  
He lifted his head to look out to the audience with a large smile on his plump lips, before turning to look at Michael. Michael himself was in such a ‘I don’t give a fuck, this moment couldn’t get any better’ moment. He decided to risk it and send a quick wink Gavin’s way, almost laughing when he saw Gavin’s eyes grow wide. He moved on to continue the song, basking in the fact that Gavin didn’t look disgusted at his cheeky gesture. Maybe Gavin wasn’t as straight(forward) as Michael assumed.


	2. One Man's Whisper Is Another's Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael does an interview, the boys perform a cover on the last day of Warped and Michael’s day is ruined by the news the guys have at the studio. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary is horrible, I’m sorry the story is better I promise. So, I got suddenly inspired yesterday to write this and yay for cliffhangers. Also, the meaning behind O.G.Loko in this song is my interpretation and that isn’t necessarily correct. I do not own the song or lyrics in this, I have used them for entertainment purposes. Title credit to Motionless in White - Break The Cycle

Michael felt the sweat dampen his brown curls, sticking them to his forehead. He was out of breath, sticky, and tired, but he was happy. Their set had just finished for the day and Michael was heading backstage for an interview he said he would do. His body was about ready to give up on him, but he promised that he would do this. Sighing, he made his way towards one of the gazebos out back, dragging his feet slightly. He could hear the guy that was interviewing him’s voice before he saw the face and boy oh boy would he get sick of that quickly.

“Testing, one, two, three, this is Joe with Metal Mood…” Michael gulped down the rest of his water, dumping the bottle into a bin nearby before finally appearing before the brown haired boy interviewing him.

“Hey! There he is! How are ya’ Michael?” Michael forced a smile onto his face and went to stand beside him.

“Good, good. Tired but good.”

“Alright man, cool, we won’t keep you for long, we just need to ask you a few fan questions and then you’ll be free to go,” he said with a small laugh. Michael relaxed a bit, hoping it wouldn’t drag on too much. He gestured to the camera to start rolling and held the microphone close to his lips, making Michael cringe slightly at the amateur vibe he got.

“Hey guys, this is Joe here with Metal Mood and I’m here today joined by the wonderfully talented Michael Jones, lead singer of The Achievement Hunters. How are you today, man?”

“I’m tired as shit, but I’m good. It’s always great to see a happy crowd,” Michael smoothly answered, used to the routine.

“Alright dude! You rocked out there, I was fangirling pretty hard. Now, what’s it like being the newbie in the band? Are the fans taking it well?” Michael continued to answer these tedious questions, internally begging for it to end so he could just go get a decent shower at the venue.

“Okay man, I’ve kept you long enough but we just have a couple of fan questions here for you, more personal stuff.” Michael understood that and accepted that he would have to wait a couple more minutes. He wanted the fans to connect with him. He nodded, and took a gulp of water.

“So, Bell_la on twitter wants to know if you are currently on the market for a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, you know, whatever floats ya’ boat.” He said the last bit with a slight laugh, signaling to Michael that it was joke and now wouldn’t be the prime time to come out.

“Well, Bell, I actually do have someone pretty special in my life right now.” He spoke with a smirk on his face, flashing his dimples to the camera. Of course, the only person on his mind was Gavin. Gavin, the one who managed to steal his heart the moment he searched up the band on google after he saw they were in the need of a new lead singer. Gavin, the one who managed to make him stutter over his fucking words when he arrived to try out for the role. Gavin, the stupid fucking brit that caused him to have butterflies every time Michael thought about him. “–so, I’m sorry, but I’m not on the market.” He bit his tongue and avoided adding ‘for screaming teenage girls’ at the end.

“I can practically hear the sobs from thousands of teenage girls around the country,” Joe joked causing Michael to rock back lightly and laugh at the thought.

~~~~~~~~

Although he didn’t know a lot about this lifestyle, Michael knew full well that touring would eventually get tedious. Being cramped in a moderately small tour bus with four other guys, one of which refused to change his clothes after he performed because he stated ‘it’s fine I’ll live. I’m too tired and plus, YOLO, right?’ was not always the most pleasant experience. But as the tour came to a close, Michael began to realize that these men were becoming his family and he honestly wasn’t complaining. The thing he would miss most, though, was the crowds. He never expected, in a million years, that he would be playing Warped, let alone with a band as talented as AH. He also didn’t expect to be welcomed so quickly to their community. The more he played live, the more interviews he participated in, the more fans he talked to, the quicker he became a fan favorite. In all honesty, he wasn’t complaining. It was nice to be loved by so many. However, he still caught himself staring for a far too long time at their loud and clumsy bassist. If he was totally honest though, he would give up every single person who loved him to just be loved back by that one bloody idiot that he felt so much affection for.

For the final day of the tour, the band decided to do a cover of one of Michael’s favorite songs. There were several songs that he wanted to cover but he felt a more personal connection to the lyrics of this one. In some ways, he wanted to be singing this one to Gavin.

As their final show drew to a close, he announced the mystery song.

“ALRIGHT. YOU MOTHER FUCKERS HAVE BEEN A FUCKING GREAT CROWD. TODAY, ON THE FINAL DAY OF WARPED, WE WILL BE COVERING ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVOURITES; O.G. LOKO BY OF MICE & MEN. IF YOU KNOW IT, SCREAM IT WITH ME, YOU FUCKING ANIMALS.” Judging by the collective screams, he assumed the crowd knew the song pretty well. “I WANT TO SEE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ON YOUR FUCKING FEET, RIGHT NOW. WE’RE GONNA HAVE THE LOUDEST FUCKING CROWD IN THE ENTIRETY OF WARPED TOUR. LET’S CLOSE IT WITH A BANG, EY?”

An eruption of screams answered the question for him, causing him to smirk. He looked over to Jack who caught his eye and smiled wide. Ray started them off with a quick roll of taps to the drum set, followed quickly by Jack. His deft fingers began to work the fret board, letting his eyes slip shut and his feet pace to the rhythm. Ryan soon followed, doing one of his signature guitar throws, the strap clinging to the back of his neck. Michael didn’t risk a look at Gavin, already picturing how he looked in his head. This all happened within the span of about a second or two and suddenly Michael was screaming the words he’d grown so used to over the years.

I was lost until I found myself inside of you  
My friend, my love, my life,  
My truth be told, I would set my whole world on fire  
Just to watch it burn in your eyes

He did turn his head to look at Gavin a he said the last lines, subtly directing them at him.

Meet my dedication, inspiration.  
It may be smothering you, but you know it’s the truth.  
Meet my dedication, inspiration.  
It may be smothering you, but you know it’s the truth.

Set my world on fire, it caught spark in your eyes.  
And now I could see myself with no other baby,  
I’ve had you so many times, but you know I could never get enough  
Of your love!  
I could never get enough!

I could never get enough of your love!

He put his soul into the words, watching the crowd singing along with him. They were all jumping in sync to the music and honestly, he couldn’t have been happier in that moment. That was where he was supposed to be.

~~~~~~~~~~

Michael woke feeling jovial, to say the least. It was about two weeks after tour had ended and he had woken after a particularly good dream involving him, Gavin and a case of the finest beer you could acquire in Austin. Although, despite how it sounds, it wasn’t sexual. Just more coupley. What Michael wanted. Today was not only the first day back writing at the studio, it was the day he was going to tell Gavin how infatuated he was with the Brit. He had, after a long discussion with one of his closest friends, Lindsay, decided it was better to do this than to sit on his ass and watch Gavin fuck chick after chick, eventually settling for some mediocre blonde bimbo that he could do much better than.

He put more effort than he usually would to go the studio. He actually bothered to shower and put on deodorant along with his nicest casual shirt and loose jeans. He wanted to look classy but not overdressed and looking in the mirror, he was pretty confident he hit the mark.

The moment he arrived at the studio, he felt something was up. It was a gut feeling, something stirring him up inside out. Shaking off the weird vibes, he pushed open the glass doors to Rooster Teeth Records and headed down the corridor to their studio. On the way there, he spotted his friend and fellow lead singer to the band ‘Gibbles’, Blaine, walk out of the AH studio looking pale.

“Hey Blaine.” His eyes widened when he saw Michael but he smiled, a small slightly sad smile.

“Hey Michael, I’m sorry about what happened.” Michael returned the comment with a frown.

“What?” Once again, Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Oh. You don’t know. Uh, never mind, dude. Good luck.” With that he retreated to the kitchen rather quickly. Apprehensive of what he might find, Michael pushed open the door to reveal a pacing Jack, an angry looking Ryan and a Ray with his face buried in his hands.

“What the fuck happened?” All three men’s heads shot up at Michael’s voice. They exchanged glances before Ray took off his glasses and swiped them over the fabric of his shirt, a nervous habit Michael had picked up on. Ryan’s fist’s clenched, and he gnawed at his lip as if he was avoiding spitting something out. Jack was the most collected at the best of times but even then he was clearly uncomfortable.

“Michael…” he started, the look of worry plastered on his face not fading. “Gavin quit the band.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at this-is-ahrt.tumblr.com :)) Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
